


New Years Drink Off

by TrashBin_Archives



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Drinking, Drinking Contest, Drunken Kissing, F/M, Gloria with a Scottish accent is my cannon now, Lol Raihan thinks she can outdrink a half Scottish woman, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, Scottish Character, Whiskey & Scotch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22064254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashBin_Archives/pseuds/TrashBin_Archives
Summary: Hop was planning to spend his New Year's Eve in the battle tower with Gloria but plans have changed since Gloria is too wasted from a contest she "couldn't" refuse.
Relationships: Hop/Yuuri | Gloria
Comments: 1
Kudos: 99





	New Years Drink Off

Hop likes the start of a New Year. The idea of starting off in a clean slate made him feel fresh and new, ready to take on and make new goals for himself. But a New Year's Eve can't end without a huge party. Instead of being held back in Postwick or Wedgehurst, it was instead taking place in Wyndon. This made Hop even more happier because instead of Gloria coming to him, he was coming to her. He was going to bring the 'Postwick' way of celebrating with him. Barbecue, games, anything that made him and Gloria feel nostalgic. Although, he knows that Gloria has picked up on a couple things. He knows that they are both adults now and things have changed over the years, but he always wants to bring something that started in the past alive again. Something that he knows that everyone loves.

The sky turned to its darkest color while lights below brighten the night. Everyone was here in the central plaza with the place covered in typical New Year decorations. Gym leaders, close friends, and random strangers with their families together. The timer on the big screens on the buildings showed a clock counting down to the year's final minutes. It was almost midnight so it should be at zero in half an hour. He didn't know where everyone was but he knows that they are here. Gloria must be somewhere nearby along with everyone else. She should at least be somewhere where whiskey is involved.

Well, that wasn't hard. Since someone shouted at the distance, "Hey! The Champion is having a drink off with Raihan!"

 _Oh god_ , Hop thought. He immediately ran with everyone else. He knew that everyone was herding towards the competition. He just wanted to find Gloria so that she wouldn't do something stupid while she is drunk. He followed the herd and pushed himself through to see in front of everyone else.

Yep, just as that voice said. Gloria was chugging down whiskey bottles with Raihan, with Leon by his side. Surprisingly, Raihan's pile was pretty small but not too small while Gloria was already making a second pile since the other was already at its limit. Hop gulped, he knows that she can drink much more than him but not this much, especially more than Raihan. Her size compared to his would make you think that she would go down first but as they always say, don't judge a book by its cover. He had no idea how she was handling it, maybe her heritage was kicking in? Raihan was already feeling dizzy while Gloria looked as if she wasn't even close. Or maybe she was hiding it pretty well. It didn't help that the crowd was chanting for them to continue until someone passes out from the alcohol.

Hop came to Gloria side. She didn't even noticed he was there since she was so busy with her bottles but Leon noticed him. "Hey Hop!" He said with a smile "Here to make sure Gloria doesn't fall?"

"Yep, seems to be the same with you. Looks like Gloria is gonna win by a landslide." Hop said with a smirk

"No, Raihan is definitely gonna win. Just you wait." Leon thrown back.

The two started to encourage their contestants chugging down into oblivion. Hop can see a bit of blush showing on Gloria's face but Raihan's was so visible that even his dark skin didn't make it look too obvious. He started swaying a little until finally he fell onto Leon's arms. Gloria saw this and laid a foot on the table and held her drink up in the air, giving the crowd the loudest cheer she could muster while Raihan puked his stomach out. She eventually got down and the moment she laid her feet on the ground, she puked out everything her stomach had inside. She fell into Hop's arms but still supported herself a little, unlike someone on the other end.

"Hah... Hah, take that ya orange lookin' pimp." Gloria slurred

"S-screw you..." Raihan insulted back. It wasn't a good one but he tried at least.

Leon carried Raihan with his drunken friend's arm over Leon's shoulder. Hop took a napkin to clean Gloria's mouth before he swept Gloria off her feet and carried her back to her house, struggling to leave the dense crowd while Gloria held her fist up in victory. Hop shooked his head in embarrassment and continued on his way. After a long walk from the plaza, he made it to the door of her house. He let the giggling Gloria land on her feet while he grabbed a spare of keys in his pocket. He unlocked the door and carefully let the both of them inside. Hop felt his heart jump when she almost hit her head against the door frame and nearly fell down the stairs. The ruckus ended when the two made it to her bedroom, illuminated by the light showing through the window besides her bed.

"Alright, you had enough to drink. Now it's time for you to sleep it off." Hop said while laying down his girlfriend on the bed

"No-o... da timer hasn't gottn' down yet." Gloria said as best as she could

"That doesn't matter. I was planning on taking you to the battle tower to see the city and to see the fireworks, but you decided to get wasted just to win a competition you could've cared less about." Hop said

"Ah still wanna be up, thou." Gloria whined

Hop laid his back against the pillow while craddling Gloria in his arms. Her hair tickled his neck and he can smell the whiskey from her breath. She hiccuped and her voice slurred a little bit while talking but that didn't stop her. Hop didn't care, he found it a funny way to wait off until the new year. Just craddling her until she slept while the fireworks exploded in the sky. That would be a good way to end this year.

That would have been a good way but Gloria unexpectedly grabbed the sides of his head and pulled him down to a drunken kiss. Hop was surprised and was confused to join in or pull back from the alcohol smell. He could've if it wasn't for Gloria's fingers tracing down from his cheeks all the way down to his collarbones. He didn't know how she does it. It was like she sent a strong thunderwave across his entire body until he melting into it with her. He eventually succumbed to her tricks and pulled her body closer to his to deepen the already sloppy kiss. He can feel Gloria smile through their kiss while she wrapped her arms around his neck.

The two were so focus on her moment that they didn't hear the cheers and the fireworks, signalling the end of an old year and the welcoming of a new one. It ended with Gloria falling asleep and resting her head onto his shoulder. She muttered something into his neck but he already knew what she said.

"Yeah, Happy New Year too, Gloria." He said while watching the fireworks outside her window but hearing her calm breath instead of the explosions and cheers from outside.

_Word count: 1216_

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Years in eastern time!!! I always see Gloria to have a hard time letting challenges while Hop is just trying to pull her out of them. 
> 
> I love Postwickshipping and it's already my headcannon that Gloria is half Scottish.
> 
> Raihan: I dare you to drink 20 whiskey bottles
> 
> Gloria at her 13th bottle: bet >:)


End file.
